Save Me Phanfiction
by saywecantoxickatie
Summary: Samantha Weaver is a 18/19 year olds girl who is a YouTuber and gets abused by her parents. One day, two well known YouTubers sees Sammie getting abused over YouNow. Will she move out and in with Dan and Phil? That's right, amazingphil and danisnotonfire. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, world. I'm Sammie the Saviour here. Today, I wanted to talk about abuse." I looked down and sniffed. I looked back up and gave the camera a half smile. "I know it's hard. Trust me… I know very well it is. But it will get better. I believe it will. It might be hard now but it'll get better. Might not be very soon but it will later." I let out a shaky breath and sniffed. "Physical, mental, verbally or sexual. Tell someone. It's scary but telling others will help." I paused and felt my eyes tear up. I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to my door and sprang forward to get the camera and hide it. I kept it rolling and hid it under a book and blanket. I ran to my desk and opened my homework, grabbing a pencil and pretending to do work.

"S-Sa-Samantha! A-Are you d-doing yer homework?!" My mother, Kaitlyn Weaver, appeared in my doorway. I sniffed and nodded. "Y-Yes, mother." Mother nodded like a mad man and smirked a little. "G-Gurd. Y-You better g-get yer gr-grades up!" I sniffed and looked down at my geometry homework. _I'm 19… I shouldn't be doing homework that was assigned by my father…_ I looked up at mother and sniffed. "W-What's my grades again?" She looked at me with a stink eye. "Y-You should k-know yer damn grades, useless piece of shit!" I flinched a little and shivers were sent down my spine. "Y-Yes, mother…" _Fuck… My Survivours are gonna be seeing this…_ I sniffed and let mother walk away.

I got up from my desk after her footsteps faded further away. I went to get my camera and placed it back on my desk, facing the lens towards myself. "I'm so sorry you had to see that… I don't know if I'm gonna edit that out or anything…. I most likely will. I'm gonna end this vlog here and record when I can. Like I said, please tell someone. Even me. The comment's are always open, please feel free to leave comments on this video and help each other out. Enjoy life while you can. Bye, my Survivours!" I high fived the camera and turned it off.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and set my camera on the desk. I got up and laid down on my bed, turning off the lamp on my night table. I shivered under my covers and sniffed. Why is this happening to me? I sighed and just fell asleep.

~Later That Night~

"Damnit, Harold! What the fuck are you doing home at two in the damn morning?!" My eyes shot open and I sat up in my dark room. They're at it again... I sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 3:40 am. I uncovered myself from the blankets and everything I was rolled in. I got up from my bed and grabbed my computer. I turned it on and went onto YouNow. As soon as I was on, I went live. "Hello, world. I'm Sammie the Saviour here. Today, I'm doing a Day in the Life of Sammie. It's currently 3:45 am. My door's open so the reason why I'm whispering is my parents are fighting with each other again and they woke me up with their yelling." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I hurriedly minimized the browser. I ran back to my bed and pretended I was asleep.

"S-Samantha's a-asleep. H-Harold!" I heard heavier footsteps coming up the stairs. Please no... I let out a snore to let them know that I was 'sleeping' and I heard footsteps coming towards my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that one of the fans would notice and call the cops or something. I quietly sighed and felt my 'father' move my blankets off. I opened my eyes and looked at my 'father.' "Wh-What?" He slapped me and I fell to the ground with a thud. "Don't you dare speak to me like that! Get up, you worthless piece of shit!" I shook my head. "N-No." He grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall with a thud and felt some tears fall free. He punched me in the stomach then kicked me.

"S-Stop." He started doing it harder and mother joined in. "Don't speak to your father like that!" I coward over in fear and blocking my face. Stop... They kept at it until they got tired and left. I laid there and closed my eyes, trying to stay awake. I opened my mouth a little and coughed. I opened my eyes a little and slowly sat up. I got onto my knees and hands and crawled to my desk. I crawled into my desk chair and sat up. "S-Survivours. Please c-call 911. 216 Bradford Road, New Hagen, Colorado." I laid my head down and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

~Two Hours Later~

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned when I saw nothing but white. "What the fuck?" I slowly sat IP but whimpered in pain. Shit... I looked to my side and saw two people in two chairs. I let out a small scream. The two people woke up in fear. "Wh-What happened?!" They stopped and noticed I was awake. "Oh! You're awake!" I tilted my head and recognized their faces. "I-I think I know who you two are!" They smiled and stood next to my hospital bed. "We were watching your broadcast last night and we saw what was happening to you so we called the police and ambulance in your state and sent them to your house." I smiled a little. "Thanks. I can't believe you saw that." They frowned and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay." I smiled a little. "Thank you so much."

I held a hand up to my mouth and let out a sob. "I can't believe this..." They tilted their heads. "What?" I looked up at them with tears. "They're gonna disown me. I know it already. They've been talking about it with each other whenever they're in my room while I slept." I sniffed and sighed, leaning back in bed. They frowned and grabbed a chair, sliding it to the bed and sat on it. "Well, you can live with us." I looked at them. "But you live on the other side of the world. Plus with tours and everything, how are you gonna find the time for me?" They smiled. "We'll take you with us everywhere! I mean, you're a YouTuber too anyways so it's perfect!"

I smiled a little and tilted my head a little. "Are you sure you wanna carry the burden of me? I'm such a troublemaker..." They shrugged and smiled. "You're not a burden nor a troublemaker. You'll be fine." I smiled more and laid back. "Thank you so much." They smiled more and stood up. "So it's official! You're coming back to England with us!" I looked down a little. "What's wrong?" I sighed and sniffed a little. "I need to go back to my house and get my stuff. Especially my laptop and camera." They nodded and one of them left the room. I sat up and sighed. "Well, he's gonna go sign you out then we'll go back to your house and get your computer and camera mainly." I nodded and smiled.

I sighed and waited for him to come back. I closed my eyes and quietly fell asleep. By accident. Oops.

"Sammie!" I was being shaken awake. "Sammie! Wake up!" My eyes shot open and slapped whoever was shaking me. Turns out it was him. "Oops... My bad." He held his cheek and rubbed it a little. "It's dine. You're free to go." I ripped the covers off me and jumped out of bed. Sorta. I landed on ground with a thud and rubbed my bum. "Ouch." One of them kneeled down and frowned. "You okay?" He held out a hand and I grabbed his hand, he helped me up and into my clothes. Don't worry, he looked away when I got undressed. I sighed and sat on the bed. "So..." They looked at me confused. "This is it..? I'm finally free from my parents?" They smiled and nodded. I smiled and looked at them with tears.

"Thank you, Dan and Phil."


End file.
